


Can I introduce you to my "family"?

by Kare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kare/pseuds/Kare
Summary: Steve and Bucky are together since a few weeks. Bucky wants to introduce Steve to his 'sister'... things actually work out better then Bucky thought they would.





	Can I introduce you to my "family"?

Steve knew.

 

In theory Steve knew.

 

At the very least he should have been able to piece things together by now.

 

Which was one of the reason Bucky decided to bring the whole thing up.

 

Hesitantly.

 

Careful.

 

But mostly sure.

 

Because - if the world wasn’t in immediate danger - Steve and Sam usually spend their Wednesdays at some hospital or another, brightening the lives of terminal ill children and most of the other people close by.

 

And if he really could be sure that there was no immediate danger of another apocalypse close by… well, every now and then he still met her. There were no words big enough to encompass just what they were for each other. They had been lovers at those times they had not actively tried to kill each other. They had been confidants when he had needed help figuring out Steve or when Clint had done something particularly ridiculous - yet again.

 

The closest word his language did allow was _sister_.

 

And so this was how he thought of her.

 

The only family he still had left.

 

Often she understood him better then even he himself did.

 

And despite their differences - see the repeated attempts to kill each other - he was sure that she was the one person he could count on if it mattered.

 

This was not to cheapen Steve's place in Bucky's heart.

 

They simply had a different kind of dynamic.

 

The idea of sharing their beds and their bodies only a reality since hardly three weeks.

 

And now that it had happened Bucky wasn’t really prepared to go back to being all platonic.

 

The question remained: how do you bring up “I want you to meet my sister, the only family I still have.” when the other knew that it wasn’t - in the strictest sense - true?

 

Or how did you bring up your time in the Red Room when the person you are talking to always reacts as if you suggest ripping out their wisdom tooth without anesthetics?

 

Well, you can do it the Bucky way, namely by silently fretting till the other person gets a clue that at least something is up.

 

One could, in theory, also just speak ones mind.

 

But they had never done things the easy way and the had yet to figure out how to change that.

 

So Bucky and a stone cold cup of coffee simply tried to wait things out.

 

In another lifetime Bucky would have been nervous twitches and drumming finger.

 

Now he was eerie silence and unresponsive eyes.

 

He hadn’t even decided yet why it was so important to him.

 

Partly because it was Nat and he owed it to her. That much he was sure of.

 

Though, because she was Nat, she was likely able to read it of his posture anyway. There was no need. Except for the fact that they had yet to tell anyone with words. Bucky didn’t doubt what they had. But he just… he needed more then to be someones bed room secret.

 

And truth be told: he was unsure of how Steve would react to either one of those.

 

There was the single tap of a metal finger on wood.

 

Bucky hadn’t been aware that he had moved.

 

Nor had he been aware that he had been moved, over to the couch and onto Steve's lap.

 

It was one of the things they had figured out by now: if Bucky zoned out then low key human contact usually helped. It was something. It took a little more time. But it greatly reduced the chances of Bucky puking his guts out later over some kind of vertigo.

 

Maybe the possessive hand Bucky had curled into the front of Steves shirt helped to ground him too.

 

That and time.

 

And the sinking realization that he was back in his own skin and stalling.

 

“I want to ask something and I have no idea how you will react?”

 

The sentence was more addressed towards Steve's collarbone. But Bucky knew that Steve could deal with his insecurity better then with the prospect of another nightmare he was helpless to fight. So Bucky wasn’t exactly surprised when the other man promised “We’ll figure it out.” And as thankful as he felt: he still wasn’t sure that this was the right assessment of things.

 

And he suddenly realized that he had to do nothing. Ever patient Steve would hold him through it all day if he had to. So Bucky didn't need to decide. He didn't need to open up right away. Somehow that made things even worse.

 

"It's just, you know, you don't like it when I talk about the time I wasn’t... wasn't me. It's just..." no turning back now. "There are a few upsides. I made a friend there. Well, 'friend'. She is as likely to help me as she is likely to kill me. But she is still the closest to a sister I have. And I just want her to know. About us. I mean, she probably figured all of this out way before me. So it's not as if she doesn't know. I don't think it is. But I want to make it official. Nothing fancy. Just 'Hey, I'm seeing someone. Mind if I bring them next time we share tea?' You know, that kind of stuff. Nothing elaborate... I... I just want her to know."

 

And Bucky knew he was rambling. Probably also pushing too fast too soon. He didn't even dare to lift his head yet, unwilling to see Steve's face or to figure just why the others ribcage was shaking like that. Basically he only wanted to fold into himself even further. But those insistent fingers dancing over his sides were a definite hindrance with that.

 

"That sister of yours, does that happen to be anyone I know?" All right, there was mirth in that question.

 

“Maybe?" Bucky heard how small his voice sounded. Steve's obvious amusement didn't exactly inspire confidence, even if it was far from the stern reaction Bucky had been expecting.

 

There was something soft in Steve’s voice when be tried again. "You sure you want to tell her?"

 

And Bucky dared to give the most minute of nods.

 

He didn't even protest when his face was turned upwards this time. Or when there was one of the most tender kisses they had shared this far.

 

Bucky practically felt how the tension melted out of his body, still not entirely able to trust his own good luck.

 

The starting make out session actually helped to calm him some, until Steve drew away with a laugh. “You know, I have never been formally introduced like that. Any ideas what I am supposed to wear?”

 

———

 

One of the stranger realizations of the day was, that he would never again allow Bucky to pick out his wardrobe. It wasn’t that he minded the slightly too tight blue cashmere sweater, the definitely too tight jeans, the unseasonably warm boots or that almost discarded leather jacket.

 

Seeing that three people already more or less subtly asked for Steve’s number, there was a very real chance that no one really minded. At least as long as Steve could divert Bucky from said people trying to get his number. Because while the other one definitely liked what he saw - their dress up session had been mightily derailed and there was a real chance they would have not left the house if the person waiting had been anyone else - Bucky didn’t like defending his territory in public. Partly, at least as far as Steve figured, because it was Steve's job to starve of these people now that he was a taken man. Partly, because it was hard to gauge just how much public affection Bucky was comfortable with. It seemed to change from day to day. And Steve had made the conscious decision to not press this matter on his own. Which wasn’t the same as saying that he himself wasn’t thrilled at the prospect of announcing their love to someone. Okay, he was 98% sure that they were off to meet Nat, the one person you didn’t have to announce anything to, because, yep, she had once asked him about his feeling for Bucky after observing the way he drank his morning coffee. So, yeah, not like it would be news to her.

 

But it was a start.

 

Steve was a little surprised to end up at a Starbucks, even if Bucky pointed out that it was just the most conveniently situated.

 

So, here they were, with a huge Pumpkin Spice Latte, an almost obscenely sized Espresso and a Hot Chocolate with all the extras, but no Nat.

 

Bucky had asked her in the end, via WhatsApp.

 

“I’m seeing someone. Mind if I bring them along for coffee?”

 

 _Red Russians_ reply had been a single _k_.

 

“Should we be worried?” Steve's natural state about pretty much everything had been low key worrying. He had loosened up a bit during the last few weeks - something Bucky was entirely prepared to take credit for - but not enough to ignore the lateness of the probably most effective team member he had.

 

Bucky had tried to calm him. Apparently that happened more often lately. Something about an anniversary she had to get ready for.

 

“She isn’t likely to kill me, is she?”

 

And Bucky had almost smiled when he answered. “If she is, she would start with me. Don’t worry, if push comes to shove, you’ll have enough time to run.”

 

And on impulse Steve curled his pinkie around Bucky's closest metal digit, mumbling the age old promise about the end of a line into his hot chocolate. Bucky's smile did reach his eyes this time.

 

“Anyway,” Steve added, “I just don’t want to be the one who has to explain the cold espresso, that’s all.”

 

“If the coffee is such a huge concern for you, why don’t you go and get a new one?” So, yes, they had been waiting for Nat. And he just took a step a few years back, all polite and noncommittal. “As you wish, Ma’am. It’s an honor to meet you.”

 

Nat's eyebrows said it all and for a moment Steve regretted the prospect of leaving Bucky alone with her. But there was a reassuring press on his hand and Steve was off, getting another ridiculously big Espresso, all the while keeping an eye on the way those two were very much not talking.

 

Or maybe he should just have been bright enough to know beforehand, that they would only start a normal conversation when he was back within hearing distance.

 

Apparently Clint was in a decorating mood again. Which was the number one reason why Steve had refused to let him use the Quinn Jet. The last time that happened Clint had returned with a rock so big Tony had to recalculate statics to make sure the apartment would not cave under the additional weight. The fact that Clint had joked about bringing an elephant next had not helped either.

 

Steve was 34% sure that Clint had been joking, which was nowhere near an acceptable percentage.

 

Nor did Steve entirely approve of the prankster dynamic Clint and Sam had been putting on.

 

“Really, Rogers.” Nat shock her head with what Steve assumed was a mock chiding. “Most of the time they just try to get Tony to join in.”

 

Another of those scenarios that did not really inspire confidence.

 

And just for a moment his eyes caught on Nat's. And Steve found himself nodding.

 

He didn’t know what he agreed to, not really.

 

If he hurt Bucky there would be hell to pay, he was sure. But then again, that feeling was mutual.

 

He also knew that they would rain ruin on anyone who tried to hurt his precious love. So that was something.

 

And everything else they could figure out on the go. It was enough for one day.

 

Well, that, and devising a plan to stop Clint from adding a church bell to his collection…

 

And quiet possibly ending the day with Bucky in his arms… or in other compromising positions.


End file.
